Dias de Sol
by Larme Delamort
Summary: HIATUS. Hiyono perde suas memórias, deixando Ayumu para trás. E ele percebe que não quer ser esquecido. UA. Ayumu x Hiyono


**Disclaimer: Spiral e seus personagens não me pertencem. Essa fanfic não possui fins lucrativos.**

**Sumário: **Hiyono perde suas memórias, deixando Ayumu para trás. E ele percebe que não quer ser esquecido. UA. (Ayumu x Hiyono)

* * *

**Dias de Sol**

_por Delamort_

Era uma sexta-feira qualquer. 

- Ah, finalmente chegamos!

Hiyono adiantou-se para entrar no apartamento antes do próprio morador. Ayumu entrou logo depois, fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Nem pense em sentar aí! – ele avisou assim que Hiyono aproximou-se do sofá.

A garota de tranças, por sua vez, cruzou os braços e virou-se com uma expressão ofendida.

- Narumi-san é mau!

Mas Ayumu sabia melhor do que acreditar que ela estava realmente magoada.

- Olhe só para você, está toda suja de terra. Quer espalhar essa sujeira pela casa também?

Hiyono seguiu-o com o olhar enquanto ele colocava as sacolas de compra no balcão. Ela sabia muito bem que estava suja, mas estava cansada oras!

- Enquanto eu preparo o jantar, você pode tomar um banho. – os olhos de Hiyono iluminaram-se – Tem toalhas extras no banheiro e...

Ayumu levantou o olhar, mas já não estava falando com ninguém. Um segundo depois, ouviu o barulho do chuveiro ligado.

- ...eu te empresto algumas roupas da Madoka quando terminar. – ele murmurou para si mesmo, guardando parte das compras.

Como exatamente Hiyono o convencera a cozinhar para ela naquele dia, ele não lembrava. Ao fim das aulas, eles saíram do colégio e passaram em algumas lojas para comprar ingredientes. A receita especial que a garota insistira que ele preparasse era um tanto quanto complicada, principalmente porque a maioria dos ingredientes não era muito comum. Alguns deles eles só encontraram em lojas especializadas, e não haviam sido nem um pouco baratos.

A tarefa tomara praticamente todo o resto da tarde. No fim, quando estavam saindo da última feirinha que visitaram, Hiyono, sendo Hiyono, tropeçara em qualquer coisa e caíra, estabanada e escandalosa, bem em cima de uma das frágeis barraquinhas. Se o evento por si só já não era catastrófico o suficiente, Hiyono caíra justamente em cima da tenda de uma simpática senhora que vendia flores. Flores em vasos. Vasos cheios de terra.

Apesar de não ter ganhado mais que uns fracos arranhões – como, Ayumu nunca entenderia –, a garota ficara coberta de terra da cabeça aos pés. Ela iniciou um interminável pedido de desculpas, enquanto a senhora insistia em dizer que estava tudo bem e aquelas coisas aconteciam; Ayumu tranqüilamente separava uma quantia para pagar pelo prejuízo e, com muito esforço, a senhora aceitou.

Normalmente, ele teria ficado bastante irritado, prometendo que faria Hiyono pagar de volta cada centavo; mas valera a pena, por toda a diversão que fora assistir àquela cena. O que, claro, não contribuía para melhorar o humor de Hiyono.

Narumi analisava novamente a receita, colocando água para ferver.

- Isso vai demorar – ele concluiu, deixando o papel no balcão e abrindo a geladeira.

No mesmo instante, um barulho extremamente alto o assustou, fazendo-o derrubar a bandeja de ovos que segurava. Ele congelou no lugar, seu coração batendo loucamente. Por um momento, não conseguiu identificar o que produzira aquele som – seria um tiro? Não parecia exatamente um tiro; era algo terrivelmente familiar, parecia...

"Hiyono!"

Ayumu correu para a porta do banheiro. Ele rezava para que Hiyono apenas tivesse derrubado ou quebrado alguma coisa, apesar de, no fundo, saber que não fora isso.

- Hiyono! Aconteceu alguma coisa? – ele gritou, batendo na porta.

Nenhuma resposta.

Um estranho bolo formou-se em sua garganta.

Ele bateu mais forte.

- Hiyono! Está me ouvindo!?

De dentro do banheiro, não vinha nenhum som além do chuveiro ligado. O som era estranhamente... constante. Como se a água batesse em algo imóvel.

Ayumu sentia seu corpo inteiro gelado; não havia mais sangue correndo em suas veias. Ele não queria agir; não queria aceitar que havia alguma coisa errada. Muito errada.

Respirou fundo e se forçou a agir. Girou a maçaneta. Trancada.

- É claro que está trancada! – ele se repreendeu por ser tão estúpido.

Afastou-se da porta e, meio hesitante, chutou-a. Não fora forte o bastante. Antes de chutar novamente, um pensamento lhe ocorreu e o fez parar.

"Será que devo chamar uma ambulância?"

Seu coração apertou-se e ele sentiu uma momentânea falta de ar. Ele não queria que fosse necessário. Balançou a cabeça e chutou a porta de novo, mais forte. Nada. Uma súbita onda de raiva e frustração invadiu Narumi e ele chutou a porta com uma força que não sabia que tinha. A porta praticamente voou para dentro do banheiro.

A cena apavorou Ayumu; o box do chuveiro estava fechado, mas o vidro semi-transparente permitia que Ayumu visse a sombra de Hiyono, deitada no chão, completamente imóvel. Ele adiantou-se e percebeu o quanto tremia.

Pegou uma toalha e empurrou a porta do box; a primeira coisa que saltou a seus olhos foi a piscina de água e sangue que se formara no chão. Ayumu sentiu-se extremamente enjoado; jogou a toalha sobre o corpo nu de Hiyono, tentando concentrar seu olhar somente no rosto dela. Desligou o chuveiro e ajoelhou-se ao lado da garota. Se não fosse pelo sangue ao redor, alguém poderia dizer que ela simplesmente dormia, pacificamente.

Congelou por um segundo, sua mente era um vazio. Não sabia o que fazer, o que pensar, o que sentir. Então se levantou em um salto, correu para o telefone e chamou uma ambulância, mentalmente amaldiçoando-se por ter demorado tanto tempo. Quando desligou o telefone, Ayumu caminhou nervosamente de volta para o banheiro.

Ajoelhou-se novamente ao lado de Hiyono e sentiu-se inútil e impotente. Passara por tantas situações perigosas e nunca perdera a calma ou a capacidade de raciocinar claramente. E, no entanto, no momento em que fora mais necessário, ele perdera o equilíbrio e apavorara-se. Se tivesse pensado claramente, teria chamado uma ambulância muito antes.

E eles já teriam chegado. E Ayumu não teria que ficar ali, sentado ao lado de Hiyono, gravemente ferida, sem poder fazer nada. Inútil.

Tudo o que conseguira fazer fora colocar uma toalha embaixo de sua cabeça, movendo-a o mínimo necessário, a fim de diminuir o sangramento.

Esperando pela ambulância, Ayumu começou a sentir-se estranhamente fora de seu corpo. Nem sentiu as lágrimas em seus olhos, apenas percebeu quando elas caíram no rosto já quase seco de Hiyono.

Se lhe perguntassem, não se lembraria direito do momento em que a ambulância finalmente chegara. De como ele não poderia ir com a garota por não ser da família; ou dos paramédicos orientando-o a ligar para a família dela. Ele nem mesmo lembrava-se _se_ havia ligado ou não para os pais dela.

Mas Madoka provavelmente se lembraria disso. Afinal, fora ela que levara Ayumu pro hospital. Não é possível que ela tivesse esquecido.

- Madoka – Ayumu chamou-a com uma voz baixa, mas firme. – Você ligou para os pais dela?

A mulher virou-se para ele, levemente assustada. Estavam sentados numa sala de espera do hospital.

- Ayumu-kun, – ela começou, cautelosamente – já é a terceira vez que você me pergunta isso. _Você_ ligou para eles, e eles já estão aqui.

Ayumu olhou ao redor: não havia mais ninguém na sala além dele e Madoka. Esta revirou os olhos.

- Eles não estão _aqui_, estão no quarto dela. – e assumiu um tom mais sério. – Você está bem, Ayumu? Estou começando a achar que Hiyono não foi a única a perder a memória. Tem certeza-

- O QUÊ!?

De um salto, Ayumu levantou da cadeira e encarou a irmã como se ela tivesse duas cabeças a mais. Madoka agradeceu por não ter ninguém mais ali.

- Quer parar de gritar? – suspirou. – Não acredito que não se lembra. – ela esperou, observando Ayumu, pateticamente confuso.

- O médico falou que o ferimento na cabeça dela não foi profundo, mas afetou algumas regiões específicas do cérebro. – ela fez mais uma pausa, mas só o que Ayumu fez foi arregalar os olhos. – Ela teve bastante sorte; a única conseqüência grave foi que ela perdeu parte da memória.

Sentou-se novamente, apoiando o rosto nas mãos, murmurando:

- Que parte da memória?

Madoka respondeu, numa voz baixa e cautelosa:

- Toda a parte relativa aos últimos dois anos.

Ele apertou as mãos contra o rosto, o mais forte que podia, tentando impedir o que quer que fosse que tentava escapar.

Eles nem mesmo se conheciam quando ela estava na 8ª série e ele, na 7ª. Ela não se lembraria dele. Seria como se ele nem mesmo existisse. Ou pior, seria como voltar à existência vazia que tinha desde que... bem, desde que nascera.

Não era justo. Ela estava bem ali, estaria sempre bem ali; mas ela estava agora além de seu alcance. Não seria mais convencido a cozinhar jantares para ela; não seria mais atacado pelos socos de pelúcia; não teria mais ninguém ao seu lado confiando nele mais que ele mesmo. Ela passaria por ele sem dizer "Bom dia".

Por mais que Ayumu apertasse os olhos, algumas lágrimas conseguiram escapar e ele esperava que Madoka estivesse olhando para qualquer outra direção.

Não era justo. Ele não queria ser esquecido.

* * *

**N/A: **(Resposta ao Desafio 140 temas, Tema: Amnésia) 

É, eu tenho uma tendência a ser dramática demais... Fazer o que :P

Ia ficar maior, muito mais, mas aí, (in)felizmente, eu lembrei do adorável limite de palavras T.T

Mas vai ter continuação, eu não seria tão má com o Narumi-san \o/

PS: Título completamente aleatório o.O


End file.
